Negaduck
by Goslin
Summary: Nine years after the series Goslin is failing her training for SHUSH, but she'll get an unexpected surprise when a certain long lost villan shows up. This may be her only chance to prove what she's worth. She may get more than she bargained for...
1. Default Chapter

I love to write, but this is my first fan fiction on this site, so go easy on a newcomer. I love reviews, but do not demand them. However, I will always encourage my readers to read and review as well. Please enjoy the first part of this long story. Feedback will power it, but it will continue with or without. Enjoy, Goslin. (Yes, I know it's spelled wrong. it's done on purpose.)  
This story takes place nine years after the Darkwing Duck television series. Once again, I write this for the pleasure of the reader and I hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the Disney characters. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue:  
  
The hairs on the back of Goslin Mallard's neck began to rise with anticipation. Her whole body was trembling out of fear, particularly the had which held the .45 pistol. This was most unfortunate, since she needed it sorely. She glanced from wall to pitch black wall inside the tiny dark room moving as swiftly as she could with her gun from corner to corner, careful not to miss a single spot. Her eyes darted with her gun, but little could be made out of in the nearly pitch dark room. Her hand steadied slightly, used to this particular moment, took precautious aim, and fired all in one swift, practiced notion.  
"MALLARD! What the hell was that?!" Goslin retired her weapon to the loop in her belt which was loosely attached to a worn out pair of work jeans, and struggled to find words to answer the question presented.  
"What is it, sir?" She asked with every part of speech showing respect and shame.  
"Your bullet, Mallard!"  
Goslin slowly turned toward the direction in which she had fired her shot, and with out doubt, she knew precisely what she had done. The bullet was planted deep inside a pillow on a couch that was there to 'prepare you for the real world', but all it did in actuality was trip you up. As was the case now. The actual target had been a cardboard replication of a criminal. Goslin felt hot from embarrassment and stood firmly rooted to the ground, not so much as daring to turn back to her superior.  
"By the way, Mallard," said the superior as he pulled out his .45 and raised it to her head, "You're dead." Goslin couldn't believe her ears. But they hadn't deceived her, no, she heard correctly. "You forgot to check the south corner. Second fuck up! You're out, Mallard."  
"No, honestly sir, I get one more strike!"  
"Smart ass! Go to your room and sit in time out like a good little girl. See you tomorrow at 5:00. Come with your gun ready."  
With these words of pardon, Goslin slipped out of the room, glad she hadn't invited Honker to watch the proceedings. Training to be a SHUSH agent was hard work without much sleep. Jesus! It was already one in the morning. The only reason she could become even a trainee for SHUSH agencies was the fact that her father had been the best thing ever to happen to the company. This was, second to possibly becoming a professional hokey player, what she had wanted since she met her adoptive father, Drake Mallard. The fact that she was failing but working as hard as her exhausted body would let her was inconsequential to her determination to be in SHUSH. She had to make it. Simply had to.  
Goslin Mallard lived in an apartment about five blocks from SHUSH headquarters, so she didn't need a car (which she didn't have) and she didn't have to live with her father breathing down her neck. Finding it had actually been a small miracle. And for St. Canard, the rent was fairly cheap. $600 a month.  
The door to the relatively small apartment had been open before she so much as reached it. Goslin held her breath, unsure of what was going on, but in possession of the knowledge that panicking never helps. She took off her backpack (in case she needed the ability to move suddenly) and stepped toward the open door, which, surprisingly, didn't look as inviting as it had on other days. When she had reached the threshold, it appeared as if nothing were wrong. Everything was in it's proper place and there was no sign of a robbery. She couldn't think of anything specific that would interest anyone. Goslin waked through the kitchen and living room on the first floor.  
"Is anyone there?"  
There was no answer. Convinced the house was unoccupied, Goslin left the apartment for her backpack outside. Once retrieved, she headed straight for her room and locked the door. She stretched and looked at the rather inviting bed that was perfectly made up and ready to be slept on. She quickly undressed and tossed on a pair of silk pajamas Morgana had bought her. Not bothering to brush teeth she sank underneath the covers of her soft warm bed. When her head hit the pillow, it was not greeted with the softness of a usual day. No, there was something wrong. Gosling got out of bed, startled, and looked under the pillow. Underneith was a small envelope with a single word on it : NEGADUCK. 


	2. Chapter two

Well, here we are at chapter two. Thank you if you've made it even this far. And, of course, I appreciate all reviews. I encourage you to R and R, but I never insist. All I ask is that you please enjoy the story.  
Goslin ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goslin Mallard held the letter up to the lamp light, which had yet to be extinguished in her nightly routine. The word NEGADUCK was written in all capitals. defiantly not by hand in some strange font and, of course, a blood red color. This was definatly not like Negaduck. He had no patience for anything but reeking havoc, which, surprisingly, didn't require the skill. No, this letter took time and effort and concentration. The envelope's tongue was lined with gold outlining, something Negaduck would despise. No, this letter wasn't written by the person the name implied. Goslin was more than sure that Negaduck would commit suicide before bringing such a beauty into the world. She couldn't jump to assumptions, though. Maybe Negaduck had changed. After all. it had been nine years since anyone had so much as spoken the name. On that account, Goslin recalled, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Yes, sucked into a warp in time that would lead him to the Negaverse or somewhere where he was sure to remain for the rest of his days. No matter what, there was still the same problem. Opening the envelope was far too risky. Especially if it is the real Negaduck. There was only one person she could think it appropriate to turn too, even at this hour of night.  
  
Honker Muddlefoot awoke to the sound of his home phone ringing. He lifted himself out of bed, really not wanting to be awake at 2:30 am. He had gotten out of science: SHUSH training early and had hoped to get some extra sleep in. Unfortunately for him, his request was far from being granted as the phone chimed for a third time, leaving him to scurry downstairs in an effort to pick it up before whomever had called decided he was a lost cause.  
"Hello?" Honker said, in an effort not to sound so sleepy.  
"Honker? Is that you? Jeez, you sound tired. This is Goslin."  
"Goslin,"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"Uhmmm..," she said, taking a small break to look at her watch. "It's 2:36." She sounded a trifle triumphant and not in the least sympathetic.  
"Yeah, I know, so I'm tired. I need sleep. What on earth could be so important?"  
"Check this; a letter from Negaduck himself."  
"Goslin, when was the last time you had a cat scan?"  
"Very funny. I'm serious. I figured I could trust you."  
Honker took a deep sigh before answering. "Have you opened it?"  
  
Through all of Honker's complaining, Goslin could still hear a hint of curiosity in his voice, she thought to herself as she drove her old Ford Mustang to SHUSH laboratories. He had sounded even more interested when he had heard of the letter's virginity of being opened. She herself had thoughts to what was in the letter, but she kept them private. Perhaps they would have been more forward to her if her main concern hadn't been weather the letter contained something deadly. The thought had crossed her mind that maybe the reason Negaduck had the letter so decked out was his way of saying 'goodbye'. Still, it wasn't his style. He would have done something more gruesome. Why would he want to kill her, anyway? Come to think of it, it was a stupid question to ask. Of course. She was the daughter of Darkwing Duck, his arch nemesis. And after her father's death, he may have been angered that Negaduck hadn't been the one who killed him. One question still remained placid and calm though. Why was Negaduck back in the real world? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Honker placed the envelope on the heavy machine that he had recently earned a license to use. It was mainly used to evaluate clues to criminal activity and, well, you couldn't say our characters weren't utilizing it correctly. A soft buzzing noise escaped the machine as it scanned the envelope from front to back, inside and outside. After a minute, the machine produced an answer.  
"The test for drugs turned out negative. There's nothing dangerous in that envelope, Goslin."  
"Would drugs include things like ANTHRAX?"  
"Yeah, I meant to say that too, it's just that I'm."  
"Tired?" Goslin finished.  
"Yeah."  
"So, shall we open it?"  
"You do the honors." Honker said, recognizing her impatience.  
  
Goslin skimmed her long, slender fingers over the gold seal of the envelope. It seemed almost to beg her to open it. She took a deep sigh and ripped open the seal, pulling out its skimpy contents. Inside was a thin piece of cardboard with some kind of organized hole cut in it. There were two long vertical rectangular holes cut into the small, thin piece she held; both identical with designs near the top of them. Deeper in the envelope Goslin saw a small, flat flashlight. And on a separate note attached to the cardboard (resembling somewhat a post-it note) was a piece of paper that read:  
Come to me, bitch  
  
"Honker, did you.?"  
"Yeah, I read it."  
"And did you.?" Goslin was having a hard time comprehending all that had just happened, all that she had seen. I suppose it would have helped if any of this had made sense to her. Honker, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair opposite her, head in hands, trying to figure this out. On the floor in front of him was the piece of cardboard from the envelope.  
"It's the tower." Said Honker, barely above a whisper.  
"What?" Asked Goslin.  
"It-it's the tower of St. Canard. You know, your dad's old hideout."  
"You mean, that's what the cardboard is?"  
"Yeah."  
"But then, what does he mean by."  
"The flashlight." Honker muttered to himself, "THE FLASHLIGHT," he yelled at the top of his lungs as his chest puffed up with pride and a smile kissed the corner of his lips.  
At the other extreme, Goslin seemed unimpressed. "What about it?"  
"If we shine the flashlight on the cardboard, it does." he paused to pick up both the cardboard and the flashlight, 'THIS." In the nearly dark room, it was clearer than ever what they did once put together. The flashlight was held behind the cardboard and on the wall was a perfect replica of the towers of St. Canard in shadows.  
"I get it, so maybe he wants us to shine this from my dad's old hideout window and flash the shadow on." she paused to recollect, "what's the building across from the tower"  
"Which end?"  
"The only end with a window, smart one."  
"Uhm." he suddenly looked up with recognition in his eyes, "the old Fearsome Five headquarters!" ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Honker and Goslin both let out a hearty cough as they tried to pry open the old hideout's only window. When the rusted metal near the bottom gave way, a cloud of dust appeared in the air, offspringing more coughing spells from both parties.  
Honker pulled out from his pocket the piece of cardboard and positioned it right across the street where the old Fearsome Five headquarters still stood, proud as ever, but probably as dusty as the old Darkwing Duck hideout. When this deed was done, he turned off all the lights to the upstairs compartment of the hideout. Then, his hand shaking with anticipation, he grabbed the flashlight and positioned it behind the cardboard. He switched the thing on and waited, as the towers of St. Canard's shadow loomed, 10 times as big was it was on the SHUSH wall, on the side of the Fearsome Five headquarters.  
Honker stood, sweat dripping down his brow for what seemed like ten minutes, but in reality may have been the same number in seconds. A motion was seen in the bright shadows on the headquarters, but before they could determine what it was, a knife pierced it's presence with aluminum clang against the huge portrait of Darkwing Duck which was relocated upstairs after his death. Attached to the knife, which was covered in blood, was another note, same lining, same font. 


	3. Chapter three

I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are great and help modivate me. For any new readers, I welcome reviews, but do not insist. Thank you, Goslin. And, as always, enjoy the story. ______________________________________________________________________  
Goslin tossed the knife in her hand, turning it side to side and around and around, examining it. At 4:00 in the morning, the SHUSH building was abandoned, (well, actually, a few were up this late for research or what have you.) But in the science building, it couldn't be quieter. The knife was silent as it slipped through her fingers here and there, and for some reason, she was smiling.  
"I don't get it, Honk."  
"Don't get what in particular? I don't get anything."  
"I. just thought Negaduck was dead."  
"Please, don't sound so happy to see him alive again."  
"But is it him?"  
"I think, figuratively or literally, it's somehow him."  
"Hmmmm.."  
"Do you think we should tell SHUSH?"  
"Fuck no. They'd kill him and ruin my fun."  
Honker sort of digested this information of critique toward his favorite organization in his own sweet time before replying with not so sweet words. "FUN? You think this is FUN? He deserves a fate worse than death. SHUSH will just lock him up for life. .. I think you're just tired. Come on, I'll drive you home. Forget about the letter for now."  
Goslin put the knife away and sort of nodded her head around, too tired to carry her own weight to the car. What had she just said? Did she really think this was fun? Did she think it was all just a game? No, not that. Exciting. Exciting was a good word to use for how she felt. She had been doing, just an hour ago, what she had joined SHUSH to do. Not to do stupid drills and routines. She liked thrills and rushes. "Okay, Honker, take me home." ______________________________________________________________________  
  
The alarm clock rang loud and clear over Goslin's sleeping ears.  
"I have to fix that, god damn it!" All of a sudden, there was another ring besides that of the devil-inspired alarm clock; Her cell phone.  
A half awake, half asleep Goslin reached for the desk on her left, where she usually stored water. She grabbed the phone and quickly pressed 'speak'.  
"Hello" she said with no effort whatsoever to hide her exhaustion.  
"Goslin, this is the chief of SHUSH: science departments for research and development. Er... Um...You better come to work. They want you immediately."  
"But I have another hou-"  
"NOW, GOSLIN!" That was the last work she heard before he hung up on her. How weird. That had certainly never happened before. It wasn't right that a professor do that. Her curiosity on the subject motivated her to get out of bed and head for SHUSH.  
The walk was about two blocks and a very pleasant one at that. Though curiosity had motivated her out of bed, it was not on her mind right now. Somehow, the letter that Honker possessed as of now wouldn't leave her alone. That's right, she thought, Honker took the letter with him. How could she be so stupid? And after the argument. the reason why she had been called to SHUSH: science ,(of all places), was now blatantly obvious.  
Dear readers, I promise the next chapter will be very long, as it is a main contributor to the main plot line. Bear with me. Thank you, Goslin 


	4. Chapter four:Part 1 Return of Goslin

I havent been updating: I know. Im very sorry. I was thinking about discontinuing this story, but lo and behold; people actually like it!

Somebody actually emailed me wondering when I was updating. So here it is! Its not finished, but I decided that I should try and prove that the author of this fic didnt die in a car crash.

Chapter Four: Part four

Goslin took the flight of five sets of stairs smoothly due to her fit condition. She cursed under her breath. Why did SHUSH: Sciences have to be so damn far up?! She didnt bother to come up with answers, as there was no logical one. She knew that she was in for a telling off. If you added this to her bad grades, reckless habit, and massive attitude problem, stir well, and you had a incredible chance of being kicked out of SHUSH: Anything. She drowned herself in self- pity as she walked down the hallway to the office of the teacher who had called earlier. Come to think of it, she only knew where he worked due to Honkers dragging her up here for an experiment or two.

His door was that of a pink tint, and it was flung wide open, as if to say in some strange door-language, got you now. And he did. He had her. She felt suddenly incredibly vulnerable. She suppressed the urge to almost vomit as she walked through the taunting threshold. There he was, sitting in his chair, neatly placed behind his desk as he scowled at her in a haughty superior manner not foreign to her. His desk was full up to the brim with papers of assorted colors, all in disarray. The only neat, shiny thing in the room was the computer. She couldnt see the label, but she was sure it was a newer model. It stood drastically apart from everything else in the room. She was sure it was his pride and joy. She could almost see him kissing it before leaving work on any given day. Without warning, interrupting some ludicrous thought, he spoke.

AGoslin, have you heard the name Negaduck?

What was this? she wondered silently, some kind of joke? ASir, I am the daughter of Darkwing Duck. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but she tried not to let it show to a dangerous degree.

AYes, I am well aware of who you are. You dont have to get smart with me. Im talking about a letter you received.

Goslin practiced the phrase over and over in her head, letter? What letter? How dare you!

To Be Continued with a vengeanceY

For anybody who likes this, please check out and review The Many Adventures Of Carmen and Sandiego Has little/nothing to do with the tv show, so dont worry about not understanding.

Thanks,

Goslin


End file.
